pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS - Ana no Kuro Yume
(Also known as: Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS - Black Dream Hole)|katakana = 美少女戦士プリキュア：スーパー - 穴の黒夢|romaji = Bishōjo senshi purikyua: SūpāS - Ana no Kuro Yume|series = Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS|network = TVTokyo|screen = Yuseino Shouki Takeuchi Naoko|release = 3 weeks after the last episode of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS|songs = ♫Crystal dreams of the PreCure! Pretty Soldiers to the rescue!♫ (Opening) ♫Dorīmu ♫ Pinkunōsagi no Uta♫ (Ending)}} Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS - Ana no Kuro Yume (美少女戦士プリキュア：スーパー - 穴の黒夢 Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Sūpā - Ana no Kuro Yume or lit. Beautiful Girl Soldiers Pretty Cure: SuperS - Hole of Black Dreams, often called "Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS - Black Dream Hole") is the official movie for Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS. Synopsis WIP Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon Tsukino Chibiusa (ちびうさ Tsukino Chibiusa) / Cure Chibi Moon (キビ・ムーンを治す Kyua Chibi Mūn) Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Tenou Haruka (天王 はるか Tenō Haruka) / Cure Uranus (治療天王星 Kyua Uranusu) Info is coming soon Kaiou Michiru (海王 みちる Kaiō Michiru) / Cure Neptune (キュア・ネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) Info is coming soon Meiou Setsuna (冥王 せつな Meiō Setsuna) / Cure Pluto (治療冥王星 Kyua Pruuto) Info is coming soon Tomoe Hotaru (土萠 ほたる Tomoe Hotaru) / Cure Saturn (キュアサターン Kyua Satān) Info is coming soon The Moon Kingdom and other allies Perle (ペルル Peruru) Perle use to work for Queen Badiane however, he felt what she was doing was wrong and developed a cute crush on Chibiusa but he later develops feelings for Hotaru. Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "-Mis~" Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis. She stays close to King Endymion at all costs while many others are unconscious. Diana ends her sentences with "-Ana~" or "-Dai~" Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He is the reincarnated Prince Endymion and fell back in love with Princess Serenity/Usagi. Dark Marzipan Queen Badiane (女王バディヤーヌ Joō Badiyānu) Badiane is the queen of Dark Marzipan and the main villain of the movie. She's a witch that kidnapped children and fed off their dream energy and also used that energy to create the Black Dream Hole that she planed to engulf everything so she could can control everything. Poupelin (ププラン Pupuran) Poupelin is a hummingbird fairy serving Badiane and the older brother of Perle. Banane (バナーヌ Banānu) Coming soon... Orangeat (オランジャ Oranja) Coming soon... Other Movie Only Characters Mr. Diaku (ディアク氏 Diaku-san) Mr. Diaku is the kind-elderly candy shop, Marzipan Candie Shoppe, owner. Trivia * This film has been confirmed as canon to the plot. Gallery Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: SuperS Category:Movies Category:Stubs